


give me a hand

by 19newt



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19newt/pseuds/19newt
Summary: HAHAHSAHHAHA





	give me a hand

It was later in the night, and things ended up going slowly. It was understood without words that this would be something lazy. Their group had already gone to sleep, so they didn’t have to worry about any interruptions. Currently, Marcus was kissing down Theodore’s throat, soft breathing leaving Theo’s lips as his hand was tangled into Marcus’s hair. Theodore’s cheek was resting on the side of Marcus’s head, his other hand running up and down Marcus’s back. 

 

Eventually, Marcus pulled away from Theodore’s neck, his eyes soft as he watched the other. Marcus then let his hand slowly travel down Theo’s body, eventually coming to his lower half, stopping right above Theodore’s dick. “Is this okay, sweetheart?” Marcus asked, his voice gentle as one other hand came to rest on the back of Theodore’s neck. He watched the black haired man nod, a smile on his lips as he proceeded his movements.

 

Theodore let out a sigh, resting his forehead on Marcu’s shoulder has he felt his hand move lower. Marcus’s hand cupped him through his underwear, his eyes closing as he rocked his hips into the pressure. Marcus had hands that could kill a man in his tracks. They were skilled and soft, but rough when they needed to be. Theodore loved it. He could just hold Marcus’s hand all day if he would let him. Though, that hand is doing something absolutely sinful right now, and he fully intended on paying attention. 

 

Marcus kept his movements slow, allowing Theodore to rock his hips against his hand. It was always a secret please Marcus had, seeing someone so strong during the day turn to absolute putty in his hands at night. He’d never admit that to Theodore, at least not yet. It was something he allowed himself to indulge in. He kept his movements up for a while, a smile playing on Marcus’s lips before he took his hand away, tugging slightly on Theodore’s undergarments. Without problem, Theodore got them off and placed his hands back where they once were as he felt Marcus grab his dick. 

 

 

 

Gods, Theodore wouldn’t ever get tired of those fucking hands. It was like an angel itself had been casted down from heaven. Theodore let out a breath, hands curling into Marcus’s hair. Marcus then moved his hand in a slow motion, beginning to slowly jerk him off. Sometimes, he believed Marcus knew his body better than he did. It was like Marcus knew every single spot, and every single movement to make to make Theodore melt like ice cream on a hot day. Marcus knew Theodore liked alterations between something rough and something soft, knew he liked it when Marcus would twist his wrist near the head. 

 

“Marcus...Holy shit-” Theodore pressed his lips against Marcus’s throat, keeping his voice down as Marcus went just a bit faster. Marcus smiled when he felt hot breath fan out against his skin. He loved making Theodore absolutely give up his control. As he moved his hand, he felt Theodore begin to rock up into it, and eventually he stopped moving his hand. He just kept it in one space, and allowed Theo to do the work for himself. 

 

“If you wanted to fuck something, you could just fuck me instead of my hand, dear.” Marcus laughed, pressing a kiss to Theodore’s shoulder. Marcus then felt Theodore’s movement stop, and a smirk crawled onto Marcus’s features. 

“Please..Please do it for me..” He could hear the trembling in Theodores voice

“Of course, my sweet.” Marcus answered, and he continued his movements. He would twist his wrist at the head, press kisses to Theodores neck, use his other hand to trail up and down Theo’s chest. Theodore eventually began to feel himself lose his cool. His breathing began to quicken, and he became the slightest bit louder; Marcus watched Theodore struggle to keep himself still. Marcus felt the hand in his hair tug the slightest bit, his hand then beginning to move faster as Marcus tightened his grasp. 

 

“Fucking- shit-” Theodore gasped out, his body stiffening up the slightest bit as he came. His mouth hung open the slightest bit as he tried to catch his breath. Marcus huffed out a laugh as he peppered kisses up and down Theo’s throat, then up his cheek, and eventually placing one against his lips. “Good boy.”


End file.
